There have been many antiperspirants designed to help people reduce sweat. Examples of these can be found in U.S. Code of Regulation 21 C.F.R. §350. The majority of the active agents used in antiperspirants are aluminum and zirconium halide compounds and complexes and their derivatives. While generally effective, some of these compounds are acidic and can stain clothes, among other things. Thus, there is a need for alternative antiperspirant actives. Embodiments of the present invention are designed to meet this need.